


The Child is Worthy

by meiamfoever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiamfoever/pseuds/meiamfoever
Summary: Peter just wants his folder back.





	

"Got a seven of hearts," Tony asked. Clint and him had taken up lounging in the Avenger's common room with a deck of cards to keep them company.

"Go fish. Got an ace of spades?"

"I swear you're cheating," the billionaire said, handing over the card.

Clint stuck his tongue out at him. "Only 'cause you're losing."

Jarvis interrupted the squabble that followed, intoning that Peter was on the line. "He wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Hook him up Jarvis." Tony made sure his cards were face down (and slapping Clint's hand away when he tried to swipe them) before turning to the video screen that was projected in front of him. "Peter! How's my favorite intern?"

All that could be seen of Peter was a messy head of hair and a rush of limbs. He didn't even turn from the board he was scribbling numbers on to address Tony. "I need that folder. Now."

Clint watched as Tony tried and failed to play innocent. "Which folder?"

"The one you stole. I need it."

Tony gave the teenagers back a smirk. "I didn't think you noticed."

"I will call Pepper."

"Alright, fine, geez. Party pooper. Come up here and I'll give it to you."

"Doing something."

"Then you don't need it that much."

A sigh. "Be there in a sec." The call ended with Peter still facing the board.

Clint turned to Tony with a frown. "Who was that?"

"That, my good sir," Tony drawled, "was the famed Peter Parker." He laughed when Clint's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Baker Parker? Genius baker Parker? He's that young?"

"Yeah, sixteen. He's usually a lot more fun, but he's in complete science mode right now. Oh!" He clapped his hands in excitement. "I have the greatest idea. Thor!"

Crumbs on his face and hair immaculate, Thor appeared in all his glory, clutching a box of poptarts and Mjolnor swinging from his hip.

"Good, you have it. Put your hammer on this." Tony pulled a green folder from under the couch cushion. Thor happily obliged, seeing the prank for what it was.

None too soon, as the elevator doors opened to admit their favorite intern. Responding to the "Quick, act natural," thrown out by Clint, Thor let out a booming laugh, Tony critically examined a throw blanket, and Clint sat there shuffling cards.

Peter threw them a weird look before crossing the room and inquiring where his folder was.

"It's on the table." Tony pulled at one of the threads of the fabric in his hands. "Barton, does this look like red or orange to you?"

Peter focused a shrewd glance at his boss, wondering if they had found out his secret. He decided it didn't matter when he realized that science was waiting for him.

When he reached for the folder, however, Thor honest-to-God giggled. Clint shot him a look before cutting the deck for the millionth time. Peter had a moment when he pondered just what he did to deserve this before his thoughts turned to the equation waiting for him downstairs. 

Without hesitation, Peter lifted the foreign looking object and the folder, taking both to the elevator. The three adults were too shocked to say anything when the teenager offered a half-hearted goodbye before disappearing to the lab. 

Five minutes of exchanged looks and silence later, Steve walked in. He took one look at their faces and sighed. "What happened?"

Clint and Tony started talking at once, a jumble of "stole the hammer," and "teenage baker," and "return of the nerds." Before Steve could make sense of what was being said, Thor spoke in his voice of thunder.

"The child is worthy."


End file.
